The invention relates to an electrostatic filter for separating particles suspended in air, preferably for separating liquid droplets suspended in air, comprising a separation chamber having at least one elongate electrode which is arranged in the interior of the separation chamber and to which is applied a d.c. voltage from a high voltage source to produce an electric discharge current to a grounded particle seizure device.
The need for such a filter is particularly great in workshop localities in which the different machines give rise to troublesome oil mists and fogs. In the prior art, attempts have been made to remove these oil mists and fogs by venting said localities. As is well know, in order for such ventilation to be effective, a highly efficient air exchange must be achieved, which involves the use of very large fans, thereby incurring large energy costs among other things.